Total drama Zombie Cap 6
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Raken le pregunta a Courtney de que paso en el accidente, y ella lo contara, ojala hubiera acabado la historia antes del estreno de luz, drama, accion. lastima, todavia me falta un monton


**Cap. 6 Regresiones **

Era un día completamente esplendido para cada uno de los perdedores que se hospedaban en la playa del mismo nombre, el agua estaba tibia, el bar en la alberca estaba abierto, la mesa de comida buffet estaba servida y el sol estaba brillando alegremente después de una lluvia que había pasado el día anterior.

Sin embargo, todos ellos estaban adentro de la mansión que tenia adjunta la playa y la alberca ya que estaban transmitiendo el episodio numero 22 recién editado en la pantalla de 50 pulgadas que tenía el recinto, ya que los productores querían siempre enseñar los episodios a los campistas para pasarlos después a las televisoras para su transmisión al público.

Al finalizar el episodio, algunos de los perdedores empezaron a salir de ahí, para comer, nadar un rato y tomar el sol, haciendo su rutina diaria. Mientras tanto un poco mas adentrado en la isla, no muy lejos de la playa de los perdedores, se encontraba el segundo equipo de producción de la isla, el cual al ser solo un área de descanso para los camarógrafos retirados, estaba compuesto por un par de remolques para los dormitorios, baños rentados en medio de los remolques y una pequeña cocina plegable con unas cuantas sillas y mesas que se guardaban del mismo modo.

Aunque no era como el resort en el cual estaban los campistas expulsados, los camarógrafos disfrutaban su estadía ahí, ya que no se tenían que parar temprano, ni estar persiguiendo a los campistas donde fueran a la hora que sea solo para poder tomar unas cuanta toma de ellos con sus cámaras.

Kary, mejor conocida por sus compañeros camarógrafos como K, estaba en la fila de el almuerzo, lista para que cuando le tocara su turno, ella fuera con Ruth, una amiga que había conocido mientras estaba ahí, quien, aunque era un poco fresa, presumida y llevaba a Kary por 2 años, se llevaban muy bien mutuamente, por la simple razón de llegar casi al mismo tiempo ahí, ya que esta Ruth tenia de Tango a Beth, y Kary tenía a Cody.

-ven, vamos a comer en el palco a ver la playa de los perdedores- dijo Ruth a su amiga, refiriéndose a una pequeña colina cerca de la playa en donde podían ver claramente como los perdedores se divertían en su lujoso lugar de descanso. Pero al empezar a alejarse, fueron repentinamente detenidas por un chavo que las espanto desde atrás - ¡hay! ¿Qué quieres Tod? –pregunto Ruth algo alterada al camarógrafo de su misma edad que siempre estaba intentando conseguir una noche romántica con ella – solo me preguntaba si en esta hermosa noche, tu y yo fuéramos a un lugar distante, donde podamos besarnos y acariciarnos y hacerlo en el cobijo de las estrellas - pregunto de una manera repugnante Tod quien hacia movimientos imaginándose el mismo que tenia a Ruth en sus manos y la acariciaba, besaba y hacia un montón de cosas que hicieron que las amigas les diera un completo desagrado y lastima al actor y a su espectáculo.

De repente y a punto de terminar su vergonzosa actuación, Tod fue interrumpido por un brazo fuerte que lo tomo del cuello y empezó a hacerle un cerillo en la cabeza – hay gracias que llego productor Cole – dijo Ruth al hombre de 30 años, con aspecto robusto y barba por todas partes que se encargaba de cuidar que los camarógrafos no hicieran de las suyas – no hay de que Ruth, por cierto ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Cole a las dos camarógrafas con Tod a su merced – vamos a la colina donde podemos ver la playa de los perdedores, solo vamos a comer ahí – Kary respondió – bien, solo les pido que no interactúen con los campistas – si señor Cole, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Kary mientras se alejaba junto con Ruth hacia donde tenían prometido ir – con todo respeto señor Cole ¿Por qué interfirió, ya casi la tenia? – Pregunto Tod a su captor – si claro, ya la tenia, no con esa actitud muchacho – respondió Cole soltando al joven para que fuera libre.

Mientras tanto, las dos amigas se alejaban lentamente del equipo para ir a donde podían comer plácidamente como si fuera un picnic, durante el corto trayecto, se reían y burlaban de todo lo que hacia Tod y de sus pobres intentos para poder ganarse a Ruth – Oh él es tan inmaduro – comentaba Ruth a su amiga – claro, digo, acaso lo hace de broma o es que ese pobre diablo tiene un retraso mental – dijo Kary sobre el comentario anterior – ¡uf! solo unos cuantos días y nuestro trabajo terminara – por cierto Ruth, nunca me has dicho por qué tomaste este trabajo – lo tome porque necesito ese dinero para mi carrera, nada más, aunque no valga la pena estar aquí – comento Ruth sabiendo que Kary iba a entender la situación ya que ella también la vivía – lo sé después de esto, me volveré a encontrar con Raken al menos que pase algo extraordinario que nos separe más tiempo - ¿Raken es tu novio? – pregunto Ruth asegurando – si, lo extraño, nunca habías estado tan separados desde, desde nunca - entonces si Raken está contigo, entonces ¿Quién es Joseph? – pregunto de nuevo Ruth - es el amigo de Raken, me los encontré a los dos en los cursos de ingles en México, y desde ese momento no me separado de ellos, hasta ahora, en especial de Raken, el es tan poético, tan gracioso, tiene estilo, es todo un modelo a seguir, a excepción de Tod – ¿y Joseph tiene a alguien especial? – Pregunto Ruth intentando mostrar indirectamente sus intenciones – no que yo crea, el es muy solitario.

Entranto las dos amigas comían y platicaban en la colina no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver como los perdedores se divertían en su lujoso descanso, Justin daba sus clavados de olimpiada mientras Katie y Sadie lo veian sin despegar el ojo, tanto la pareja de Bridgette y Geoff como la de Tyler y Lindsay no paraban de mostrar su amor mutuamente, Trent, Cody y Dj platicaban cerca de la mesa Buffet, donde comían y platicaban como los buenos amigos que eran. Eva se puso cerca de ahí, para empezar su rutina de pesas. Todo esto estaba pasando afuera de la mansión, en las albercas, y entre tanto, se veía que iba a ver una disputa entre Izzy, Harold y Ezekiel la cual iba a darse en una partida de asesino en el Halo 3 del Xbox que estaba conectada a la pantalla enorme que tenían en la estancia – te demostrare, cuando yo tengo la espada soy invencible- dijo Harold intentando provocar a Izzy – hay, claro, pero que te pasara cuando tenga la sniper, no podrás ni siquiera respirar – exclamo Izzy haciendo que las tensiones entre ellos dos se hicieran más divertidas – ¿que es un Sniper? – pregunto Ezequiel a sus dos amigos no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a jugar en un momento con sus dos amigos – oh, van a jugar con una cosa que te pudre el cerebro solo miren al pobre Ezequiel, no teniendo idea de lo que pasa – comento Noah quien estaba en un sillón leyendo quien sabe qué cosa, intentando demostrar que él era superior en intelecto – ¡Ha! – rio Izzy – pobre Noah, no sabes que los videojuegos te ponen ¡alerta! – grito Izzy mientras le lanzaba a su inteligente amigo una pelota de quemados, la cual dio justo en el blanco, haciendo que Noah sucumbiera como lo hiso en el capítulo 4 en el reto de los Quemados – por favor dejen de comportarse como niños, y háganse a un lado, vamos a ver la tele Leshawna y yo – dijo Courtney en cuanto tomo el control de la misma y prendiéndola para ver que había en una programación de satélite de 180 canales que tenia instalada. De pronto, al terminar de cargarse la imagen y mostrar el canal se oyó un ruido de la programación muy peculiar – hay cámbiale, son las noticias – dijo Leshawna a su amiga quien no haciendo caso, puso atención al reportaje.

"el ejercito ya ha llegado aquí para poder controlar la contagio que se cree que puede transimitirse por la sangre , a travez de mordidas y entradas en zonas como son la boca o los ojos, la gente que se infecta de esta enfermedad se pone agresiva y sin juicio, empieza a morder a todo humano no infectado que se encuentre no importando si es familia o amigos haciendo que los casos del virus Vecordia Austerus o mejor conocido por la comunidad científica como el VA1, sean muchos ejercito canadiense ha hecho oficial el código rojo en la Zona del lago de Muskoka" - seso el ruido de la sala de estar por haber mencionado la palabra "Muskoka"- ¿Qué?¿por qué?¿que está pasando? – Pregunto Courtney en un completo shock – se ordena a todos los habitantes de esta zona, incluyendo la ciudad de Bracebridge que abandonen el lugar inmediatamente por su propia…- se apago repentinamente la televisión siendo seguida ´por toda la energía de la mansión - ¡¿Qué rayos?!- grito Noah mostrándose asustado.

El ambiente de adentro cambio repentinamente de alegría y diversión, a una fuerte confusión y a un miedo que lo superaba todo –hay que avisarle a todos – dijo Courtney tomando liderazgo en la situación – no, estaremos seguros, estamos en una isla no podrán llegar hasta aquí ¿verdad? – dijo Noah mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y procurar que no lo hayan visto asustado.

De pronto, y en medio de ese ambiente tenso, se empezó a oír como golpeaban la puerta, haciendo que todos adentro sobresaltaran y se pusieran mas aterrados aun – ¡abran salgan de inmediato! – Decía una voz que parecía femenina y que estaba afuera de la mansión – Harold, abre la puerta –le ordeno Courtney a su escuálido compañero, quien fue rápidamente tomando valentía de la nada.

Al abrir la puerta de un movimiento rápido de reflejo, Harold vio una cara desconocida para él, aunque observando mas con claridad sabia que se trataba de alguien más o menos de su edad – vamos, todos los que estén adentro, nos vamos de aquí - ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto definitivamente Izzy – encontramos al Chef y Owen viniendo hasta acá, algo ha pasado - contesto Kary corriendo hacia donde estaba el campamento de los camarógrafos haciendo que todos los que estaban dentro de la mansión, Harold, Izzy, Courtney, Leshawna y Noah, la siguieran a su paso.

Ya en el campamento de los camarógrafos, los seis jóvenes vieron que absolutamente todos los campistas estaban ahí, en traje de baño, con bronceador, comida y bebidas en mano, con consternación y duda en sus mentes, y un escalofrió que los envolvía a todos por igual, Campistas y camarógrafos – quédense aquí junto con los demás voy a ver qué está pasando – dijo Kary dejando a los campistas junto con los demás, los cuales empezaron a hablar en susurros y a espantarse cada vez mas. - ¿Ruth?, ¿que ha pasado? – se acerco y pregunto Kary a su amiga que estaba en un circulo de camarógrafos – el gordito esta en shock, Chef es el que le está contando todo al señor Cole – ¿y que ha dicho?- que vieron a una persona acercándose a los dos, ensangrentada, loca y llena de ira, así lo describió el Chef, y los empezó a atacar, queriendo, comerlos – dijo Ruth a su camarada, pausándose en sus oraciones por la falta de aire que le daba cuando se perturbaba. Kary, al tener curiosidad, se empezó a cercar poco a poco haciendo un lado a cualquier que se pusiera en su camino hasta llegar al centro de atención de donde salían todos rumores, miedos y comentarios - ¿el otro equipo de producción ya está enterado de esto? – Pregunto Cole al Chef con toda la seriedad y profesionalismo que tenia – no, yo seguí al panzón hasta acá por que dijo que era seguro – contesto Chef con la misma seriedad que tenia Cole – corrí hasta acá porque olí comida, y yo siempre como demás cuando estoy asustado, o feliz, triste, enojado. ¡Oh! ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Esas cosas están malditas! –Grito Owen hacia todos los que estaban ahí haciendo que muchos comenzaran a gritar y hablar más fuerte, todo en pro de un miedo que estaba en un punto incontrolable – ¡caya a ese mantecoso de una buena vez, hablare a los productores veré que rayos está pasando! – Grito Cole al Chef quien tomo a Owen y lo llevo al resto de los campistas – ¡a ver por favor no se alteren puede que sea una falsa alarma, o solo parte del Show, por favor conserven la calma y esperen aquí! – Indico Cole a todos por igual – entonces ¿podemos volver a la playa? – Pregunto Trent a Cole – no quédense aquí, en un momento vuelvo.

Después de un momento de silencio aterrador siendo ambientado por susurros de todos los jóvenes y adultos que estaban ahí, Kary, decidió alejarse un poco de todo eso para tranquilizarse un poco, su amiga Ruth no soporto mas la histeria y tuvo que ir a servicios médicos junto con Owen y Chef, aunque este último solo fue pro procedimiento ya que no estaba tan asustado como lo estaba el campista gordinflón, Tod estaba con unos cuantos camarógrafos que eran amigos suyos y Cole estaba hablando por su celular.

Al parecer y de una manera imperceptible, todos estaban conectados con este desastre, todos se sentían testigos y parte de él aunque no supieran de qué se trataba. De repente, y en su largo reposo, Kary fue súbitamente interrumpida por Courtney – hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Courtney intentando conversar con la única persona que había ido por ellos a la mansión – soy Kary trabajo aquí como camarógrafa – hola yo soy… - Courtney, lo sé – completo la oración de la campista – tenemos que sabernos los nombres de todos, es parte del protocolo – agrego Kary, sabiendo que su compañera no iba a entender en un principio – oye, se que son unos profesionales y todo eso, pero mis amigos y yo nos preguntamos ¿que está pasando? – le comento Courtney a Kary, refiriéndose a todos los campistas por igual – parece que unas personas atacaron a Owen y a Chef - ¿y cómo eran? – Pregunto Courtney recordando irónicamente la noticia que vieron antes de que se fuera la luz– dice Owen que tenían sangre en toda su ropa y cara, que eran muy agresivos, o algo así – termino de decir Kary al sentir un mal presentimiento de todo la situación e intentando dejar todo al azar y olvidar las especulaciones. Courtney, al igual que Kary, sentía un mal presentimiento y este era alimentado por lo último que había escuchado en la televisión, su miedo era superior a los que estaban ahí, y solo este podía ser entendido por las personas que la acompañaban mientras veían la televisión, para ella era hora de actuar, hora de tener todo listo por cualquier cosa que pasara ahí – los chicos se preguntan que si se pueden ir a cambiar – le dijo Courtney a Kary sabiendo que los que habían estado afuera en las albercas y debajo de los rayos del sol, tal como Justin, Trent Cody, etc. estaban en traje de baño y en cualquier emergencia, esa ropa no les iba ayudar de mucho.

Kary dudo por un momento, pero luego pensó en lo que pasaría si ella también estuviera en traje de baño, entonces fue que le gano el remordimiento y los dejo ir, sin embargo ella los tenía que acompañar y no quería ir sola, o por lo menos llevar a alguien que conociera, entonces fue que dejo a Courtney sola y sin respuesta y empezó a buscar a Tod – Tod, acompáñame - le dijo Kary a su "amigo" al encontrarlo en la multitud bebiendo una botella de agua - ¿A dónde? – pregunto algo sorprendido que Kary le dirigiera la palabra - a la mansión, con los campistas no podemos tenerlos aquí así – Kary señalo a los campistas quienes estaban incómodos y friolentos – ¡Guau! Se deben de estar congelando – comento Tod acertadamente en cuanto se levantaba y seguía a Kary al Resort en donde los campistas tenían todo lo que traían – muy bien, Courtney me aviso que se quieren cambiar y vamos a ir, solo que rápido ya que todos tenemos que estar en un lugar y listos para cualquier cosa – grito Kary a todos los campistas.

Paso un largo rato antes de que los campistas estuvieran listos, no obstante, Kary y Tod no estaban alterados, ya que muchos camarógrafos vieron como se retiraban a la playa. Ya todos afuera y listos para regresar al punto de reunión con ropa cambiada y equipaje en mano, se empezó a escuchar un ruido constante y escandaloso proveniente de el horizonte del mar y las islas – Tyler, tengo miedo – exclamo Lindsay abrazándose al deportista – ¿Que es eso? – pregunto Tod volteando a ver por donde se dirigía el sonido, que cada vez era más alta su frecuencia.

Entonces fue que de la los arboles salieron dos figuras enormes en cielo, siendo seguidas por otras dos más pequeñas, pero igual de escandalosas. Lo que estaban viendo acercarse hacia ellos fue nada menos que dos enormes y potentes helicópteros de doble hélice del ejército Canadiense seguidos por un Black hawk y un pequeño helicóptero privado de la Compañía de Teletoon ya que se le vía por su cercanía al piso. Era una especia de flotilla, una que iba a salvar las vidas de todos los que estaban ahí y aunque la mayoría estaba alegre por saber que se preocupan por ellos, sentían una gran sensación en el estomago que los hacía preguntar ¿qué cosa es tan grave como para que trajeran ese tipo de transporte?

Entonces fue que en ese momento, Kary, Courtney y Trent recodaron súbitamente las personas que amaban y que no estaban con ellos, tal como era Raken, Gwen y Duncan y se preguntaban así mismo, en su mente ¿habrá salvación para ellos, para los que todavía estaban en el programa?, fue en ese momento en que de verdad Kary sintió un miedo y una angustia que le escalo por la columna y tenso su espalda, y al darse cuenta, vio que Courtney sentía lo mismo que ella.

Los helicópteros pasaron de largo la playa yéndose directamente al bosque – ¡oh no! ¡Es el ejercito de nuevo, viene a buscarme! –grito Izzy intentando adentrarse al bosque de lado contrario a donde los helicópteros iban – ¡no Izzy! ¡Vienen a rescatarnos! ¿Vienen a eso verdad?- pregunto Trent al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a Izzy para que no se fuera – viejo, esto esta tan mal – comento Dj en su miedo creciente – si viene por nosotros, entonces debemos apurarnos, de seguro aterrizaron en al equipo de producción – Dijo Kary a los demás para que empezaran a correr hacia donde se encontraban hace unos momentos y no perder los helicópteros.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de camarógrafos, los helicópteros habían arribado acomodándose estratégicamente en todo ese campo abierto, y cuando estos ya habían aterrizado, salieron de ahí soldados del ejército canadiense quienes estaban completamente forrados con munición, granadas, chaleco antibalas, máscara de gas y casco. Todos de una manera coordinada y disciplinada, fueron con sus grandes y eficaces ametralladoras M240G con su cinturón de munición siendo puesto en una cajita especial que estaba en el arma, siendo esta de gran p0oder de fuego y habilidad de llenar a alguien de plomo en cuestión de segundos, también una gran mayoría llevaba la Carabina M4, arma estándar de estas fuerzas de combate.

Los soldados, ya sabiendo que hacer, se pusieron en el perímetro de la zona para resguardar el punto de extracción y parte, para poner cargas de C4 (explosivos) ya que se le había ordenado hacerlo – ¡vamos, muévanse! – ¡rápido! – ¡todos en posición! – gritaban y volvían a gritar, para que se pudiera escuchar bajo el ruido de las aspas de los helicópteros, haciendo un gran escándalo y de una manera irónica, atrayendo a los infectados hacia donde se escuchaban ruidos de "comida".

En este punto, los pocos infectados que había en la isla ya habían ido a infectar a los de Producción que estaban en el otro equipo, en el equipo central donde personas de staff y demás productores hospedaban, incluyendo a Chris, Chef, Joseph y Raken. Solo que estos cuatro se habían salvado, pues Joseph y Raken estaban corriendo junto con Heather para que en poco momento encontraran la cabaña donde se refugiarían por dos semanas, al igual que Duncan y Gwen, quienes ya habían llegado a la cocina del Chef a esconderse ahí, tanto Owen como Chef, ya estaban a salvo en esa evacuación del personal por militares y Chris estaba en un lugar cualquiera de la isla lejos de la infección, todo esto estaba pasando sin que Courtney, Kary o Trent supieran, porque si lo hubiesen sabido, no estarían tan preocupados y asustados por Gwen, Duncan y Raken.

También mientras esto ocurría en la isla. En Bracebridge la historia no era diferente, los infectados a la velocidad de un corredor que no conoce la fatiga, estaban llegando a esta ciudad, contagiando a personas inocentes en el camino y haciendo que el trabajo de los militares que ya estaban ahí, se complicara de una manera considerable.

Ya con esta situación, para los militares no era de mucha utilidad prestar especial atención a unos personajes y trabajadores de un programa que tal vez sus hijos veían, sin embargo habían sido bien remunerados por la compañía Teletoon para poder salvar a las personas que luego podían poner demandas sobre ellos. Cole estaba viendo como el ultimo helicóptero en aterrizar, el de Teletoon, entonces ya estando en tierra, salió una figura icónica, un creador del Reality show, el mismo Tom McGillis – señor McGillis, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – Pregunto Cole con respeto a su jefe, en cierto sentido – me estoy asegurando que el dinero que page por este rescate no se eche a la basura - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Cole algo ofendido – estos soldados, prefieren estar parando la contingencia, que venir, por favor si eres el jefe aquí, asegúrate hacer las cosas rápido para que estas personas no se molesten –le contesto McGillis - ¿Qué le pasara al otro equipo de producción y a los que siguen en el programa? – el Black hawk se encargara de Chris, Heather, Duncan y los demás que estén todavía en acción – ¿y los del equipo central de producción?- volvió a preguntar Cole temiendo por sus compañeros de trabajo – un helicóptero de doble hélice ira más ligero que el otro, para poder evacuarlos – contesto McGillis agregando otra cosa – con el personal que tienes aquí, intenta llenar un helicóptero, el otro tiene que llevar pocas personas para pasar al campamento central de producción.

En, ese momento, se empezaron a oír unos disparos bajo el escandaloso ruido de las aspas de los helicópteros en acción – ¡señor McGillis!, ¡los infectados están aquí, tenemos poco tiempo, mueva a sus trabajadores!¡ ahora! – Grito un militar con aspecto del sargento a cargo mientras se veía en el fondo como los soldados empezaban a retroceder – ¡espérenos! - grito Tod desesperado, teniendo atrás a todos los campistas con equipaje en mano – ¡no podrán llevar eso en mi helicóptero! – dijo el sargento, señalando las maletas. Al principio, los campistas no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero su opinión en ese momento no servía de nada, pues los soldados los empezaron a llevar a ellos y a los trabajadores, aleatoriamente hacia los helicópteros.

-¡esperen, Geoff, quiero ir con él! – grito Bridgette al ver que en los metían separadamente y rápido por cuestión de tiempo – ¡no, Bridgette, diablos! – Gritaba igualmente Geoff siendo empujado al otro helicóptero por los soldados - ¿Tyler esta aquí? – pregunto Lindsay inconsciente de la gravedad del asunto y metido al mismo Helicop0tero donde iba Geoff. Luego, y ya al no haber espacio en el otro de una manera repentina, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy, Harold y Trent, quienes se negaron rotundamente en ir en otro vuelo, sin sus otros compañeros de la isla, sin embargo, sus denegaciones eran calladas por los disparos que se escuchaban y apagaban sus voces fácilmente. Mientras tanto, Kary buscaba en el camper medico a su amiga Ruth ,siendo seguida por Tod quien nunca dejaría a la suerte a su "amor", ero al darse cuanta, vio que ella no se encontraba ahí, entonces fue que volteo por la pequeña ventana que tenia la casa rodante y vio que el primer helicóptero, el que tenia a la mayoría de los campistas, se iba junto con el de Teletoon, quedándose únicamente el Black hawk que iba ir por los campistas que seguían en el programa y el segundo helicóptero esperando a que los soldados restantes entraran – ven Kary, tal vez Ruth ya se subió a ese otro – dijo Tod alturadamente por la adrenalina de la situación.

Mientras tanto, en el helicóptero que todavía estaba en tierra, Cole y Ruth se sentaban en los primeros asientos que estaban casi a lado de la puerta trasera que tenía el helicóptero, mientras veían como los demás campistas estaban un poco mas delante de ellos, pero en la misma fila – quedan solo cuatro asientos, aparta dos a Tod y Kary – le dijo Cole a su asustada compañera, quien no podía aguantar la presión en su pecho que se hace cada vez que alguien se desespera mucho, le faltaba el aire a tal grado que se veía pálida y no coordinaba nada bien en su cuerpo, y solo el ruido del helicóptero y los disparos la ponían mas alerta, ella ya quería salir de ahí, quería estar de nuevo en su cuarto en la universidad y olvidar todo ese desastre, sin embargo esta cosa le falta mucho para terminar.

Entonces, Kary y Tod entraron hechos un disparo al helicóptero – Kary, Tod siéntense aquí – les ordeno Cole señalando los asientos vacios que estaban junto a Ruth, teniendo un orden de Cole, a lado del la compuerta, seguido por Ruth a lado de él, y por ultimo Tod y Kary en ese orden respectivo – ¡me lleva, como diablos se pone esto! – grito Tod al no poder ponerse el complejo cinturón que tenia la nave, y además, siendo hecho a un lado por los soldados que entraban corriendo, dándole la única opción de sentarse y esperar a que la maquina tomara vuelo. Entonces Kary, no sabiendo cómo ayudar a Tod, volteo a su lado izquierdo y se dio cuenta que estaba lado de Courtney quien no podía moverse en lo más absoluto, estaba fuertemente agarrada a su cinturón temiendo lo peor, entonces fue que Kary, de una manera para tranquilizarla de dijo algo que Courtney iba a recordar tiempo después con traumas en su mente – no te preocupes Courtney, estamos a salvo, lo peor que puede pasar es que choque el helicóptero – dijo Kary olvidando su raro don de tener siempre la razón.

Entretanto, los soldados disparaban y se movían tan rápido y tan preciso, que los zombis simplemente no podían morderlos, aunque había excepciones, el sargento desconocido, entro inmediatamente en el Black hawk que estaba no muy lejos de el otro helicóptero y empezó a gritar en su radio – ¡los paquetes están asegurados, vip fuera del rango de explosión, cuando el segundo helicóptero salga, hacer explotar las cargas de C4 para mandar al infierno a esos demonio! – termino de hablar con el Cabo a cargo de la explosión que todavía estaba en combate, luego dio una llamada al piloto del segundo helicóptero de doble hélice que empezó a subir lentamente y se empezó a notar como los arboles cercanos empezaron a tambalearse por el gran soplido que daba la maquina, las dos maquinas potentes que movían enorme resto que quedaba, el resto que tenia la cabina y la parte de carga que llevaba a los camarógrafos y campistas, el sargento vio como se alzaba, pero fue interrumpido por un grito en su radio – ¡Ah no! ¡Suéltenme hijos de pu…! – se dejo de escuchar su voz para ser sucedida por una enorme explosión que rompió la madera de los arboles, destruyo los campers de la producción, desmembró al puñado de soldados e infectados que quedaban y llego hasta el helicóptero en donde estaba el sargento, quien no pudo ni siquiera gritar de dolor por las llamas que lo mataron instantáneamente, ese fuego producto del error humano de un cabo descuidado que acciono el detonador en el peor de los momentos, haciendo que el gran poderío de los explosivos hicieran una reaccionen cadena con el Black hawk y los campers con sus tambos de gas provocando una explosión enorme que sus llamas solo eran superadas por el calor del sol y del infierno.

Fu tal que pudo alcanzar la mansión en donde hace unos momentos estaban disfrutando los perdedores de su lujo y comodidad, fuera de preocupaciones y de infectados, tan solo había pasado pocos minutos y el mundo se había convertido en un abismo de perdición que los consumía de adentro para afuera, marcando un mundo del cual solo los más fuertes y los suertudos iban a sobrevivir.

El piloto y el resto de los pasajeros se sentían con una suerte agridulce ya que unas vidas habían sido tomadas por el fuego, pero las suyas seguían intactas en ese caparazón de acero que los protegía de cualquier cosa. Pero de pronto, y en medio de esa explosión, el árbol más alto que se encontraba ahí, al cual también se le había instalado C4, estaba cerrando los fuegos artificiales con broche de oro explotando su base que, combinada con todo el caos, hiso volar de sus partes, una estaca del tamaño de un árbol mediano que voló hacia arriba con una velocidad solo comparada con la de un fórmula 1.

Y entonces, y solo de una manera en la que Kary podía predecir, la estaca voló hacia el helicóptero, atravesando el enorme amortiguador que sostenía la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera seguida por atravesar el motor de la hélice trasera haciendo que esta se comportara errante. La compuerta voló y el sentimiento de vértigo se sintió en todos los que estaban adentro, sobre todo los que estaban mas cerca, luego y por la falta de energía de la parte de atrás, el helicóptero se vino poco a poco para abajo, mientras a su vez tomaba velocidad para poder salir de ahí, sin poder rescatar al resto – vamos cayendo, estamos perdiendo el rotor de atrás ,cambio – decía el piloto por la radio calmadamente, pero sin ausencia de miedo – helicóptero uno, el dos está cayendo, perdida de la hélice trasera, estamos llegando a tierra, no se pudo rescatar al otro equipo, repito no se pudo rescatar al otro equipo, Black hawk destruido ¡cambio! – grito demostrando así que el también tenía el mismo miedo, la misma angustia, el helicóptero tarde o temprano iba a caer y entre más prolongado era el preámbulo de esto, mas iban a sufrir los que estaban adentro

En cambio, adentro de la zona de carga, la historia era diferente, todo lo que estaba suelto volaba para afuera siendo impulsado por la gravedad hacia abajo y golpeando soldados, camarógrafos y campistas por igual – ¡sosténganse! – grito Cole sintiendo el aire en su cara de una manera vertiginosa – ¡no puedo! ¡Kary ayúdame! – grito Tod a su compañera de alado, pero esta se tuvo que agachar, ya que una caja de metal iba directamente a su cabeza, en un movimiento de reflejos agudizados, Kary pudo esquivar la caja que de seguro la habría dejado inconsciente, no obstante, esta le dio a Tod quien le empezó sangrar de su cabeza y se rindió ante la fatiga y el golpe dejándose soltar – ¡Tod no! – grito Kary al darse cuenta que su amigo iba para afuera – ¡te tengo! – Grito Cole al tomar su hombro antes que se fuera hacia las planicies de tierra firme, mientras veía como Tod reaccionaba del fuerte golpe que se había dado en su cabeza – ¡Cole, no me sueltes! – grito Tod a punto de irrumpir en el llanto, sangrándole la frente, deslizándose el liquido rojo por la cara como si fueran lagrimas – ¡no, se va a caer! – grito Ruth intentando tomar la mano suelta de Tod, pues a este Cole le estaba por irse, Kary veía todo esto no pudiendo hacer nada, estaba muy lejos de Tod y no podía garrar cualquier cosa de l para que se sostuviera y no cayera al suelo.

-estamos por llegar a Bracebridge, perdemos, hélice trasera, cambio – volvió a hablar el piloto por la radio, intentando contactar al helicóptero uno. La situación se volvía mas tensa en el intento de hacer de Tod no saliera volando del helicóptero y perdiera su vida, poco apoco, empezaron a jalarlo hacia adentro, intentando luchar contra la fuerte velocidad de la nave que hacia empujar todo hacia afuera – ¡ya casi Tod! – grito Cole jalando al muchacho al punto de casi arrancarle el brazo –¡ sostente fuerte!- grito Ruth sintiendo que se le iba, cosa que no paso, porque Ruth, en un ataque de fuerza nata, jalo a Tod a un punto en el que Kary ya podía jalarlo hacia su asiento y sostenerlo ahí hasta que el helicóptero se detuviera.

La mano de Kary y la de Tod estaban menos de un centímetro para agarrase, para salvar la vida de aquel que conocían como un idiota, pero que no se merecía morir de esa manera. Todo estaba listo para que Kary lo pudiera tomar de la mano y salvar su vida, pero todo eso cambio rotundamente de una manera trágica.

El motor de la parte trastera, al no poder más con la estaca que estaba en su corazón, exploto sin aviso alguno para el piloto o los pobres que estaban debajo de él, tal como era, Tod, Cole, Ruth y un par de soldados sin rostro que estaban en frente de ellos, la cabina estallo con todo y piso haciendo que no quedara nada de ahí, los soldados, gritaban mientras se sostenían de lo poco que quedaba del metal destruido, luego, el metal simplemente se desprendió haciendo que los dos volaran afuera en una caída mortal, Tod, no pudo más y se soltó de la mano de Cole y Ruth teniendo el mismo destino que los dos soldados desafortunados, luego Cole murió instantáneamente en la explosión y siendo lanzando hacia afuera como lo había hecho Tod.

Kary no pudo ver eso, no pudo despedirse por última vez de sus dos conocidos de la isla, se cubrió automáticamente su rostro al oír y ver la explosión. Cuando sintió que el horrible y ensordecedor ruido había terminado, volteo hacia donde una vez había estado Cole y Tod, y vio que su amiga Ruth, estaba sufriendo, los fragmentos de metal le habían caído en todo su lado derecho, sirviendo inconscientemente de barrera protectora a Kary y dañándose severamente la cara y cuerpo de Ruth, y para empeorar, el fuego se había adueñado de su lado malo, donde estaban los fragmentos de metal, donde estaba abrochado el cinturón, el cual se destruyo por completo, dejando a Ruth a la suerte de haberse garrado de Kary, quien estaba sana y salva, sin rasguños, fracturas, quemaduras, era la única que había sobrevivido a la explosión a pesar de estar cerca de ella – ¡Kary, ayúdame! – gritaba Ruth a su amiga, la cual no podía escucharla, sus oídos habían sido abatidos por el enorme ruido de la explosión y esto hacia que ella estuviera inestable, solo giraba la cabeza y entre habría los ojos, intentando analizar lo que había pasado, entonces fue que volteo hacia donde estaba Courtney y vio la cara horrorizada de la chica, viendo hacia la parte de la puerta con los ojos casi saliéndose de la cara, entonces siguió la trayectoria de la vista de Courtney y al final, observo que alguien se estaba sosteniendo de ella y vio que era Ruth, mal herida y asustada a un punto irreversible, fue cuando Kary recupero su oído escuchando un chillido de ellos al principio, y luego, el sonido natural de la situación. El helicóptero, desfallecido, y destruido en parte de atrás, empezó a girar sin control sobre la ciudad de Bracebridge, llorando su caída con su conocido sonido de emergencia, el sonido que hace una aeronave al tener una falla mortal, todo en esa nave temblaba, lo único que se oía era los gritos de un militar desconocido – ¡sujétense¡- gritaba el pobre, casi destruyéndose la garganta, los campistas, solo se sostenían fuertemente de sus asientos, esperando el peor de los resultados de esa catástrofe aérea.

-¡Kary!- grito Ruth sofocándose su voz entre las dolorosas brasas de fuego que estaban en su cuello y siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de la caída. Entonces fue que Ruth, simplemente se soltó, no pudo mas, el daño en su cuerpo la hiso débil y por consecuente no resistió mas estar agarrada al hombro de su amiga. Kary no pudo creer lo que había pasado, la única amiga del campamento, además de Joseph y su pareja Raken, había muerto, de una manera que ni siquiera el asesino más despiadado se merecía, sufriendo y aun así luchando por su vida en un esfuerzo inútil, fue en ese momento que Kary se maldijo así mismo y a su habilidad de tener siempre la razón, quiso quitarse el peso de encima, de la muerte de sus acompañantes, se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho y por último, sus esperanzas se apagaron y se quedo inmóvil, siendo que el helicóptero seguía girando descontroladamente.

Lo siento, no podemos arriesgar otro helicóptero, diríjanse a los equipos en tierra para la evacuación cambio – dijo el piloto de la otra nave mostrando su indiferencia al su vuelo compañero y al caído - maldita sea no entiende, el paquete es importante, el helicóptero se cayó, necesita apoyo de inmediato – grito el piloto de McGillis no articulando bien sus oraciones ni su lógica.

Todo esto era escuchado por McGillis en su quien estaba al lado del piloto desesperado– ¡maldita sea, page para que salvaran a mis trabajadores y concursantes, será mejor que baje a ayudarlos! – grito el creador de la serie por el radio de su helicóptero, haciendo a un lado al piloto del mismo – no se puede señor McGillis, comprenda es procedimiento, es demasiado riesgoso bajar a ayudarlos, ll amaremos a los equipos de contingencia en tierra para que los rescate, no arriesgaremos a los demás – grito dando fin a la conversación, dando fin a la misión, lo único que quedaba era dirigirse a un lugar seguro, siendo estorbado por el humo que exhalaba su compañero caído. El helicóptero que antes estaba en el aire y ahora estaba caído en tierra, mostraba que había caído en su parte izquierda, matando a todos los que estaban de ese lado, a los soldados que momentos antes, habían salvado la vida de los campistas quienes estaban en la parte derecha del monstruo volador, a salvo y solo inconscientes, desmayados, fuera de la realidad de la situación por un momento, descansando en una paz no mortal, pero si prolongada.


End file.
